The Ravens Nest
by akiyasuchiha
Summary: Sasuke wants to know about Danzo, but Sai's curse mark is making it difficult.
1. The Lair

**Authors note: First story in a long time, I hope you like it! I do not own these characters or Naruto Shippuden! **

**Warnings: Sex scene, yaoi**

Sai had never imagined that team Taka would kidnap him to try and gain information on Danzo, or rather he never thought the raven haired boy would care about him so much as to kidnap him. As he sat tied up on the floor, struggling ever so slightly against the ropes confining him, he watched the red haired girl talk to Sasuke. It was obvious she had a crush on him, she reminded him of Sakura.

"Sai." He hadn't noticed the other boy enter the room, the door now closed. "Tell me everything you know about Danzo."

"I'm sorry, but that is a physical impossibility." He replied, the ropes beginning to dig into his pale skin. The other boy glared at him with his dark eyes. Sai smiled, trying to regain composure, and stuck his tongue out to show him the seal. In an instant Sasuke had grabbed it, painfully pulling as though it wasn't attached.

"I don't care about your excuses, if you don't tell me it will be worse than anything Danzo could possibly do." His tone was frightening, a serious darkness behind his eyes that could only reflect pure hatred and distaste for the boy replacing him on Team Kakashi. Sai took in his surroundings for the first time, he was in what could only be one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. The small room resembled the one he had been in before, when he was betraying Naruto. Sasuke released his tongue and scoffed, regarding the slender boy as nothing more than a pest.

"If I try to tell you I will become paralyzed, unable to speak or move." Sai replied, clenching his teeth behind a broad smile. Dealing with Sasuke one on one was always unpleasant. The other boy roughly grabbed his shirt collar, throwing him against the wall.

"Let's test that theory. You tell me what I want to know, and I won't make you permanently paralyzed." Sai could feel his lip bleeding, bit from the impact against the wall. As Sasuke stepped closer, he braced himself.

"There's simply nothing I can do for you Sasuke." He tilted his head to the side, trying to seem sincere. The other boy took this a sign of arrogance. Before Sai knew what had happened, he was against the wall again, pinned by Sasuke. He felt a white hot flash of pain, his temple throbbing as soon as the other boys fist left his temple. He felt his headband come loose and fall to his feet. Sasuke scoffed, kicking it to the other side of the room.

"Don't mess around with me, you're nothing." He grabbed Sais throat, closing tightly around it. Forcing his body forward and backward, Sai felt his head slam on the wall before falling to the ground. He struggled harder against the rope, a bruise already forming from the boys fingers. He glanced at wrists to find more bruises peeking out from beneath the ropes. "Now, tell me who Danzo really is."

Sai could feel his body tighten, threating paralysis, his fingertips tingling. He bit his tongue to repress the thoughts from spilling out of his mouth. Sasuke reached for his neck once more, and flinching, Sai tried to dodge the oncoming hand. He felt a light touch on the bruises, tracing them, then pressing down painfully. He gasped in pain, immediately regretting the sign of weakness.

"Does that hurt?" Sasuke pressed down harder, his nails breaking the skin. Sai bit his lip, forgetting about the cut from earlier and only causing himself to let out another moan. "If you think this is bad then you're a sad excuse for a Shinobi." Sai tried to focus his thoughts on Naruto, Sakura, anyone but the boy in front of him.

"Tell me before I really get angry." Sasuke said, tufts of black hair in his fist, pulling Sai's head back. He grimaced in pain, thinking back on a time when Sakura mentioned during a fight her hair was pulled and she cut it all off. That couldn't help him, his hands were tied and he'd probably cut his own scalp by accident. Sasuke pulled his head back further, the other hand still pressing on his neck.

"Stop." Sai managed weakly. The raven haired boy laughed, pressing his mouth the pale neck. He clamped his teeth down painfully, and Sai wriggled in the others sudden grasp. Sasuke removed his fingers from his neck and slowly pulled at the waistband of the other boy's pants. "Did you do this with Naruto? Is that why he's so obsessed with you?" Sai spat.

"Naruto's obsession is based on this bond he thinks we have. Right now, I just want my information and I'll stop. If you don't give it to me." He stopped abruptly to grab the boys tongue again. "I'll have to see what happens when I cut your tongue off." Sai jerked his head back, biting Sasuke's fingers. He flinched for an instant, laughing cruelly, and resumed playfully tugging on Sai's waistband.

"You'll what?" Sai asked, his eyes wide with mock innocence. "I'm an ANBU Shinobi, I've seen things worse than anything you can do." He stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke laughed again, and despite Sai's words he couldn't help but shiver. He had seen things, been a part of things, thatt would make an average Shinobi shutter. But Sasuke Uchiha was a new predicament. Starring at Sai with dark eyes, he found his way past the pale boys boxer hemline. Pulling at the elastic gently, he felt the other boy struggle ever so slightly, wriggling his hips closer as Sasuke felt his warmth, but trying to pull his body away at the same time.

He stroked quickly, feeling a wetness well up at the tip, and using that to make it easier to slide his palm across the length. He could feel Sai's chest breathing heavily, trying to keep his voice inside but letting out sweet cries. Forcing Sai's pants down just enough to see his erect manhood, he leaned in to whisper.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just have to force it out of you." He pushed the boy onto his back and finished removing his pants, using the leftover wetness to lubricate his finger a bit. He shoved the first one in, and Sai felt the other boys knuckle. Watching Sai with those dark eyes, he slowly added another, slowly thrusting them in and out. Sai's silence infuriated Sasuke to no end, being used to his two teammates that seemed to talk endlessly, and a new team full of people who easily replaced them.

Positioning Sai's hips, he removed his own pants and entered quickly, without much time for the other boy to register what happened. He had never taken a boy before, and the feeling was much tighter and more exhilarating. He moved quickly, ignoring the smaller boy's protests. The look of utter defeat crossed Sai's face, as he stopped struggling and slowly shuddered, closing his eyes. Even with them closed, he could still feel Sasuke's eyes studying him. He felt his face flush, immediately feeling more open than ever before.

Sasuke stopped, letting his dick rest inside Sai.

"You're cuter like this." Sasuke said, slowly pushing as deeply inside Sai as he could. He grabbed Sai, stroking quickly, entering faster and faster, watching Sai writhe beneath him. Sasuke watched as Sai came, flowing suit shortly after. The defiant look Sai had once had was now shameful, his cheeks pink and his belly covered in his own and the raven haired boys semen. Leaning down, Sasuke gently kissed the boy's forehead, much to his own surprise. Sai still squirmed underneath him, and Sasuke pinned his arms down, kissing the shocked boy. It would be worth having a pet around for Sasuke to release sexual tension. Worth it indeed.


	2. Wits

Sai awake on the floor alone, unable to shake the coldness from the previous day. His arms ached from being binded so long, and his neck throbbed unpleasantly. But the worst was the ache between his legs. He took in his surroundings, a bed he probably should have been sleeping in instead of the damp floor, and a small empty desk. He tried to stand up, forcing his legs to carry him onto the stiff mattress.

The dim lights managed to hurt his eyes, and despite having just woken up he felt as though he hadn't slept in years. He thought of his blonde companion, hopefully looking for him at this point, realizing he wasn't coming back from the mission he was sent on. He couldn't even remember what it was, having been ambushed and taken. He slowly sat us, his back hurting most of all. He felt as though he'd aged many years in the small time he was asleep. The door opened, and Sai braced himself for the intruder.

"Here's some food, I'll untie one arm so don't try anything funny." A white haired boy carrying a tray with soup on it told him. Sai disregarded him, having no appetite. "My names Suigetsu." He set the tray down on the desk and untied one of Sai's arm, immediately receiving a punch through his water-like skin. Grabbing Sai's wrist, he gazed down at the form below with humor.

"Well now, didn't I tell you not to try anything funny?" The purple eyed stranger twisted his arm painfully behind his back, forcing him onto his feet in front of Suigetsu. Kicking the back of his knee, Sai fell, his body protesting the pain. He wanted to run, get away from the hideout and never look back.

"Suigetsu! That's enough." The voice made Suigetsu instantly release Sai's arm. Bringing the tray to the bed, Sasuke helped Sai onto the barely cushioned mattress. "Eat." Sasuke told Sai. "Or do you want me to force feed you?" Sai brought the spoon to his lips, gently pushing the soup down his throat. It burned, not only was it scolding hot but it was sore on his already tender tongue.

Naruto gazed at the blue sky, clouds seemingly endless. It was weird that Sai hadn't returned yet, the Shinobi was profoundly accurate on each mission and generally finished them within two or three days. Though he had only been gone four days now, Naruto felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sai didn't remember falling asleep again, but he woke up on the bed this time with a cool wet cloth on his forehead and bandages covering tender spots, ropes untied and arms freed. Despite his stomachache, he began to try and formulate a way to escape. The only door was locked, and there were no windows, so he assumed they were underground. Rubbing his knuckle along the wall, he knocked and found it was completely solid. Following suit, he so to the other walls and found the same, even the wall with the door was thickly built.

He touched a hand to his forehead, slicking his hair back and remembered his hand band had fallen somewhere. He could turn the light off, or rather break it as there was no evident switch in the room. If he broke it, he'd have to be as silent as possible doing so. He stood on the bed, tip-toeing and just barely reaching the light. It contained three separate bulbs, enclosed in thick glass. He sighed, generally able to get out of most situations and traps.

Clearing his head, he saw another small door near the desk. It was barely noticeable, dark and tightly closed, but opening it he found a small bathroom. A tub, toilet, and mirror confined the constricted space, and Sai studied himself in the dirty mirror. He had no bruising from the punches, light finger shaped bruises littered his neck, and his skin was somehow paler than usual. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, the curse mark visible. He ran the facet, splashing ice cold water on his face.

When he left the bathroom he found Sasuke sitting on the bed, noting he hadn't heard the boy enter at all. Sai recalled a book about defusing tension, one that had been meant for Sakura and her abrasive personality. It had said to simply smile and acknowledge a strength or compliment, though Sai wasn't sure if he could apply here and do any good.

"Hello Sasuke." He said, mustering up a fake smile. He was used to having to do this, when he began training with the others he do so often. The other boy didn't respond, and Sai raked his brain for more books. "You're looking particularly ugly today." In an instant, the pale boy was slammed against the wall.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Sai braced himself for a punch, but instead felt Sasuke's fingers lingering on his lips. Parting them slightly, Sai felt the other boy's mouth on his. He threw his arms out, pushing Sasuke away. Without thinking, Sasuke threw the boy down, pinning him to the ground.

"Wow Sasuke, you're very scary." Sai said, trying to seem less startled than he actually was. For all of the desensitization training he went through, it seemed nothing prepared him for an Uchiha. The raven hair boy scoffed, gripping Sai's wrists tightly, the pale skin bruising more. Sai winced as Sasuke got up, leaving the room as quickly as he entered. Feeling his lip between his fingers, he felt a bit of blood.

He wanted to leave, he wanted Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi and Yamato to come save him. But he knew that wouldn't happen.


End file.
